When Things Go Terribly Wrong
by yesterthoughts
Summary: Yes, indeed, did things go terribly wrong. Short crack fic with implied NatsumexMikan if you look carefully. All hail Anna's cookery! (Also known as, This is what happens when you crave to write at 2 AM...)


**Disclaimer-chan says that yesterthoughts isn't the owner of GA! It's super effective against lawsuits!**

Ahem, on with the story.

* * *

"I'm in love."

...

She gasped. "What?"

A pause.

"With who?"

"With... Johnson."

"_Johnson_?" But…!

She nodded, cheeks flushed. "It's crazy, I know, but I am. I _am_."

She swallowed. "Alright, we- we can work with that." Somehow. They'd make it work, they would! Anna took a deep shuddering breath. "But Mikan, you have to take into consideration that Johnson, well, he's—"

"No, don't say it!" She tore her eyes away and covered her ears with her hands. "I don't want to hear that, alright?"

"You have to!" she implored. "Johnson, he, he's _dead_!"

"Then I'll bring him back alive!" she cried out ferociously, on the verge of tears. "I'm ready for it, I swear! If it's for our love, then _anything_—"

"Oi, oi," said a new voice, coming from behind Mikan. "What's this I'm hearing?" His tone was flat, and the glint in his eye told Anna that he wasn't feeling very happy, no, not at all. "You're in love with _who_ and you're doing _what_ now?"

"Don't bother me!" she cried, tearing away from him and whirling around to face him. She stood by Anna, who had started to sob in both gut-wrenching tragedy and fear combined. Her eyes welled up with even more tears, spilling down uncontrollably to her still red cheeks. "You can't stop me, nobody can! Our love is—our love is eternal!"

His eyes twitched. "_Oi_—"

"Chillax, dude," monotoned Hotaru from behind him. When he didn't respond, she tried, "Take a chill pill and re-to-the-lax, man."

He finally shifted to narrow his eyes at the so-called genius girl. "Hah?"

"Ah ah, I knew this would happen," sighed a certain blonde guy. He was standing against a conveniently placed wall, posing dramatically. "Seriously, can't they stop themselves from falling over my feet?" He tossed his head in a beautiful curve to get his hair out of his eyes in an excessively grand gesture. "The pains that come with this beauty, my goodness."

Natsume backed away a little. "Okay, what is happening—"

Anna fiercely hugged Mikan. "Don't worry, I'll help you!" she cried. "We'll make it! I'm sure Johnson is waiting for you in the afterworld, trusting that you'll bring him back! It's that kind of love after all!"

"Oh Anna! You're the only one who understands me!" They threw their arms around each other and wailed.

"Whoa there, drama queens," Hotaru added, still in her monotone. "Don't leave your homie out." She dabbed. Pause. She dabbed again for a good measure. "Werk."

"My, my, sweet princesses," Ruka called out, flourishing one arm out to his invisible crowd. He winked with one eye, smiled, then winked with his other eye just to make it extra. "I know you love me, but don't go fainting around me, now. That's too—" He pushed himself off of the wall and stood with his legs spread out and his fingers stretched out over his forehead, pushing back his hair, "—_troublesome._"

Natsume stood in the middle of them all as Hotaru did the most emotionless shuffle known to mankind, Mikan started sob-chanting what was probably a necromancer spell while Anna danced around her like an Egyptian, and Ruka laughed in the most narcissistic way possible as he twirled around indefinitely. He stood there quite silently, unmoving, his grim eyes looking even grimmer than usual, for a good few minutes.

When he finally opened his mouth, he said, "I'm going home," and he turned around and walked back resolutely, not daring to take a look back. This would probably be the best for his sanity. Yes. They'd be back to normal in no time, he was sure.

He was wrong. They would _not_ be back to normal until three painful days later when the effects of Anna's unfortunate cooking experiment gone _terribly_ wrong would finally wear off. He didn't realize at that time that those three days would, in fact, be the singularly worst three days of his entire life.

END.

[EXTRA]

"Yo yo sup my homie, how you doing."

"Imai?! But I thought—"

"Chillax, dude."

"It's been five days—"

"Take a chill pill, man, and re-to-the-lax."

"Hey Natsume!"

"Polka. What is wrong with—"

"Hotaru? Oh, she's fine."

"But she's still speaking in slang."

"Yeah, she took a liking to it, so she speaks like that sometimes. Isn't it fun?"

…

…

…

"Please, _no_."

"Swag."

[EXTRA FIN.]

* * *

I haven't updated anything in so long and I come back with a crack fic. That's life for youuuu

Pretext: Our dear Natsume-Mikan couple has actually gotten together before this short'un, and them four all ate Anna's Alice-induced cookies to such effects. Whoo!

(Additional note, the Adventure tag for this fic is not a mistake- this is, without a doubt, a story of one of the most adventurous few days for Natsume. All hail Anna's cookery, indeed.)


End file.
